Tongs are a common hand tool used for grasping items, for example, where items are hot or inaccessible or where touching an item by hand may be unsanitary. Various biasing configurations are disclosed in the prior art to bias hinged tong members to an open position. Tongs that are biased to a normally open position often present a storage problem due to their spread shape. Various means have therefore been proposed to releasably lock tongs in a closed position.
One device which is used to hold tongs closed during storage involves placing a rubber band over the tong members. However, rubber bands are not dishwasher-safe or sanitary and can leave a residue on tongs used for food preparation or service.
One mechanism that has been used as a locking means to keep spring-loaded tongs closed involves a sliding bar or ring mounted near the hinged end of the tongs. When the tongs are in a closed position, the ring or bar may be moved toward the gripping end of the tongs to a position where the ring or bar locks the tongs closed, similar to a rubber band. However, such bars or rings have an annoying tendency to slip into the locked position, when the tongs are in use, locking the tongs closed when the user squeezes the tong members together in order to grasp an item.
Complicated mechanisms for locking tongs closed are undesirable for food handling tongs as they provide crevices, ridges or other areas within which food particles and bacteria may accumulate. Complicated mechanisms also increase the number of parts to be assembled and the amount of labor required to produce the finished product.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide tongs which are simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also desirable to provide food service tongs which are easily cleaned using existing kitchen cleaning equipment.
It is further desirable to provide tongs with a locking mechanism that does not engage unexpectedly.